A New Group
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Percy and his friends go to McKinley were they join Glee club.
1. Welcome To McKinley

**It's high time I wrote a Glee fanfic. But I couldn't think of anything by it's self, so I'm including PJO. :) Enjoy if you can.**

Percy looked back at his friends in the car: Lou, Travis, Katie, Jason, Piper, and Leo. They were all sleeping soundly. Percy then looked over to Annabeth. She was sleeping too. He sighed. Then flicked her ear.

"Youbetterwatchit!" she unsheathed her dagger and waved it around like a crazy person, slurring the words.

"Annabeth. Wake up. We're here." Percy said.

"So soon?" she yawned.

"Yes. C'mon. Help me get the others up." he said. He pushed Lou and she sat up straight, which cause Leo to jump, which cause Piper to jump, and so on.

"We here?" Lou asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, we are. Now get out of the car." Travis said, pushing Lou into the door.

"Watch it Travis. I'm not one to mess with after they've woken up." Lou warned. Travis looked at Leo for conferment, and Leo nodded vigorously. Percy rolled his eyes at his half-sister smug smile.

"Why is it so far away from Camp?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, why do we have to go to Ohio for school?" Leo asked.

"Because it was the only school that could really take all of us." Annabeth explained.

"Stupid New York schools." Lou muttered.

"C'mon guys. Up and at 'em. We don't want to make a bad impression on the first day." Percy urged.

"Percy, you make a bad impression everyday. I don't think delaying it will help." Lou chided. Percy glared and she giggled.

"I'm hungry." Leo complained.

"Aren't you always?" Lou asked.

"No..." Leo frowned.

"Just pull one out of your tool belt." she suggested.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Leo said, pulling out a Snickers bar. Lou rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow." he frowned at his girlfriend. Lou just stuck her tongue out.

"McKinley High." Jason read, quite badly."

"I like the colors." Piper said.

"We going in or what?" Lou asked, clearly impatient at starting high school.

"Calm down, Lou." Leo said.

"Okay. I'm just really anxious." she sighed. She looked around and her eyes got wide as she saw someone.

"Ixel!" she screamed, running over to a short girl with super curly blond hair and bright blue eyes who had stopped at hearing something dreadful.

"Lou?" she asked until the girl rammed into her with a hug.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"I didn't know you went here." the girl gushed, hugging her back.

"Well, I didn't know either." Lou smiled. She then turned to the others and smiled.

"Guys. This is my friend Alexis." Lou said. Everyone waved.

"Ixel, this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, and Leo Valdez." she introduced.

"Why am I always said last?" Leo grumbled.

"Hiya." Alexis waved.

"So what's up?" Lou asked.

"I was on my way to glee club...ohmygosh you guys should join!" she squealed. Lou brightened, and nodded.

"How about it guys? Glee club?"

**That might be stupid, but it's the best I've got for an opening chapter.**

** Thank you Athena for the idea, Hermes for the Internet, and Apollo for music.**

** Fav Quote: **"Why am I always said last?" -Leo

**Question I Would Like You To Answer: **How was it?

**Current Shippings: **Waldez, Percabeth, Tratie, Pison, Finachle, Santiny, Choen Chang-Chang, I think that's it. Tell me if I missed some.

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **No one! Hahaha!

**Review!**


	2. Auditions

**I'm back! Ello! :) I'm having Ixel help me with something. Say hi Ixel!  
><strong>**Ixel: What?  
><strong>**Me: I said, say hi!  
><strong>**Ixel: Too bad.  
><strong>**Me: Screw you.  
><strong>**Ixel: Feelings mutual.  
><strong>**Me: kay...on with it!**

**Rachael POV**

I walked into the choir room with Finn beside me. I sat down as Puck, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Brittney, Santana, Kurt and Blaine filed in. Then came in the new girl...Adrienne or something. Oh right, Alexis! She came in with...8 new people or more. I'm sure.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Relax, Rach. They just got here. They want to try out."

"Really?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Yeah." Alexis smiled.

"Where are they from?" Tina asked.

"New York." Alexis seemed like she was hiding something, but I didn't really care. Real New Yorkers! But could they sing?

"I want to hear them sing." I stated. The rest of the club stared at me like why would I dare question people from New York. I glared back at all of them in return.

"We'll sing." one girl said. She had longish black hair and hazel eyes with a deep tan, like the boy beside her. But he had green eyes. He quickly pulled her aside and said something. She glared back and said something else. He sighed and nodded, giving up. The girl turned back to us with a smug smile on her face. "Yeah, we'll sing."

"Excellent. When?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"How about...in an hour?" a girl with blond hair and strange grey eyes suggested.

"Wonderful." Mr. Shuester smiled. The group smiled and walked out.

An hour later, I went into the auditorium where the strange group was waiting. I sat in an aisle and Finn sat beside me. He was strangely silent...

"You guys ready?" Mr. Shue asked.

"As we'll ever be." the black haired girl walked up on stage and to the microphone.

"What do I do? Say my name and the song?" she asked. Mr. Shue nodded and she cleared her throat.

"I'm Lou Wade and I'll be singing Who Knew by Pink." she said. She cleared her throat again and the song began.

"_You took my hand You showed me how  
><em>_You promised me you'd be around Uh huh That's right_

She had a surprisingly good voice for one so young. Then again, it sounded like me when I was her age.

"_I took your words And I believed In everything You said to me Yeah huh That's right_

She looked sad, as if singing this song was making her cry. Probably just acting.

_"If someone said three years from now  
><em>_You'd be long gone  
>I'd stand up and punch them out<br>Cause they're all wrong  
>I know better<br>Cause you said forever  
>And ever<br>Who knew _

_Remember when we were such fools  
>And so convinced and just too cool<br>Oh no No no  
>I wish I could touch you again<br>I wish I could still call you friend  
>I'd give anything <em>

_When someone said count your blessings now  
>'fore they're long gone<br>I guess I just didn't know how  
>I was all wrong<br>They knew better  
>Still you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew <em>

A tear came from her eye and I knew she wasn't acting.

_"Yeah yeah  
>I'll keep you locked in my head<br>Until we meet again  
>Until we<br>Until we meet again  
>And I won't forget you my friend<br>What happened _

_If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong and<br>That last kiss  
>I'll cherish<br>Until we meet again  
>And time makes it harder<br>I wish I could remember  
>But I keep<br>Your memory  
>You visit me in my sleep<br>My darling  
>Who knew<br>My darling  
>My darling<br>Who knew  
>My darling<br>I miss you  
>My darling<br>Who knew  
>Who knew" <em>she whispered the last verse and wiped her face. "Thank you." she whispered.

After that, I didn't really listen to them sing. I knew the person and the song, but not their voice. Leo sung Halfway Gone. Percy sang The Best Day. a girl named Piper sang Stronger. Jason sang Do Ya Think I'm Sexy. Annabeth sang La La Land. Travis sang Animal and Katie sang King of Anything. But no one could compare to that Lou girl. In fact, I was a little jealous.

"That was wonderful." Mr. Shuester clapped. Along with everyone else. I did too. They were a good group.

"So we're all in agreement that they will stay?" Everyone nodded eagerly. After I got over my jealous state, I smiled. We were so going to win Nationals this year.

**So Ixel did not help. What do you have to say for yourself?**

**Ixel: *pokes really hard with a pencil***

**Me: Ow! Go sit in a corner. **

**Ixel: I'm not a dog. You can't command me to do anything.**

**Me: Meanie.**

**Ixel: Yes, I know.**

**Me: Evil. Okay, enjoy. I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Fav Quote: **But no one could compare to that Lou girl -Rachael (I know. Thanks!)

**Question(s) I Would Like You To Answer: **Do you like Lou?

**Current Shippings: **I don't want to list all of them. So everyone up to date, including Waldez.

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **Ixel! (Ixel: *laughs* I'm a dog. Me: Yes, yes you are.)

**Review! **


End file.
